


I've found your phone

by Ianxgallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor!Ian, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mickey is out and proud, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxgallagher/pseuds/Ianxgallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you have the biggest crush on that cute, tall, red headed actor and now Imagine that you find his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've found your phone

**Thurs 2 Oct (2:33pm)**

Whoever will find this phone, please text me back.

**Thurs 2 Oct (3:56pm)**

Uhm, hey. So you're the one who lost this phone?

Yeah, and you're the one who found it?

Obviously. Your phone vibrated the whole night. Some prick messaged you. It drove me crazy and I almost threw it against the wall.

So, probably, I should be happy that it's still alive, right? And who the hell texted me?

Yeah, you should. He's called Chris.

Ugh, did you read his messages?

Well, I could not. Every time you received a message it pops up on your screen.

You hadn't the right to read them!

Excuse you? It's not my fault that you get a Goddam message every five seconds. Jesus Christ.

Anyway. So, since you read my messages I'm sure you can tell me what Chris texted me, right?

Uhm, yeah sure. He doesn't want you to go public with this whole thing. Don't ask me what thing, actually I don't know. And then he started to apologize. A hundred times, over and over again until he said 'Fuck it' and told you to not to be a bitch about it. He said that you should stop ignoring him and also that you are not worth his time. If you ask me, he is an asshole.

Ugh, I know what he talked about. Well, I know, he's an idiot. You know what? Keep that phone. So at least I have an excuse to not answer him.

Wait, what? Are you sure about it? I mean it's your fucking phone and it looks new. It was expensive, wasn't it?

Calm down. It's just my second phone anyway.

What, you have a fucking phone for every day of the week? That rich, huh?

Don't be stupid. No, I havn't seven phones, jesus.

So, uhm, you don't want your phone back?

No, I told you to keep it.

What the fuck I supposed do when someone calls you or message you?

Nobody has this number except of Chris, just block him.

Alright. So what was this thing Chris talked about?

Not your business.

Right. You know I could beat him up for you if he annoys you, in return for the phone.

Tough guy, huh? Let me guess. You're tall, have a motorcycle, a lot of tattoos, right?

Nope, I don't have anything of this things, except of my knuckle tats.

Knuckle tattoos? Like letters?

Yeah.

What they say?

FUCK U-UP. Don't say anything. I was young and dumb.

Show me.

What?

I wanna see your knuckle tattoos.Just take a picture.

Wait a secend.

_Send picture .._

I like them.

You do? Do you have tattoos?

Yeah, actually I have an eagle on my ribs.

Show me. I wanna see it.

Fine, wait a minute.

_Send picture .._

 

Nice abs firecrotch and nice bruise, you got in a fight?

What?

Nevermind! I'm Mickey by the way.

Mickey. I really like that name. 

Thanks? Whatever, I gotta go. My sister's here. She forces me to watch a fucking movie with her. Some chick flick but the actor is pretty hot, so yeah, haha. 

Which movie?

Actually,  I don't know, but the actor's name is Ian Gallagher. I would let him fuck me tbh. 

Oh huh okay. Have fun tough guy.

 

 

**Friday 3 Oct (6:04am)**

Mornig Mick. :)

Morning? It's in the middle of the night, firecrotch.

Don't be so dramatic, it's already 6 AM.

It's to fucking early. What the fuck do you want anyway?

Ask you about my phone. How's it going?

Pretty good, except of the fact that I already dropped it a couple of times.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? IT'S NEW!!

Calm down, I'm just kidding, jesus. I treat it like the son I never wanted. I gave him even a name. And yes it's a he now, his name is Sebastian.

Are you serious right now? Sebastian? It's just a phone you know that, right?

Yeah, but this phone has a greater value than my whole apartment.

Really?

I live on the fucking south side, what do you think?

Oh okay.

I still don't know your name.

My name?

Yeah, your name. I mean you know my name, but I don't know your name?

Uhm, huh, just call me Clayton or Clay.

Clayton, huh? Your torso doesn't look like a Clayton.

My Dad's name is Clayton, and my Mom thought it would be great if my name would be Clayton as well.

Let me guess, your grandpa called Clayton too?

No, actually, I don't even know, I never met him.

Such a tragedy.

Not really. Sooooo, you watchted that film yesterday with that hot as fuck actor, right?

Yeah, he has a pretty great ass. Did you saw that ass? I mean how is it even possible? His ass is just perfect.

Believe me, I saw his ass to often. But yep you're right, his ass is awesome. Besides it seems like that his personality isn't bad either.

Who the hell cares about the personality when he has the body of a god?

A lot of people do, Mickey. 

I don't. It wouldn't surprise me if he also played in some porn movies. A lot of people would watch this. 

You're treat him like an object. He's a human just like you. 

He's a fucking celebrity, it's not like I'm gonna meet him or something.

Well anyway. I gotta go, have a meeting. Bye.

Bye Clayton.

**Friday 3 Oct (1:43pm)**

So,  are you done with your meeting?

Yep.

What kind of meeting was it?

Work.

What do you do for a living?

Things.

Are you mad or something?

Nope.

'Nope'. My ass, clayton.

Look, I'm not mad okay? I just do things like everybody else on this planet.

You're some mafia boss or a fucking hitman or something like that? I mean 2 phones? Really? Who needs 2 phones? I don't even have one.

Haha, what? No, jesus, no. Not a mafia boss or a hitman. I actually work at a office. I design cute coats for dogs. Well, now you have a phone.

Are you serious? Coats for dogs? Who need this shit?

Apparently a lot of people. 

You kidding me, right?

Yeah, haha. 

So what are you really do?

I work in the movie business.

That definitely explain why you are this rich. 

I'm not that rich, Mick. I just needed the second phone.

For what?

Chris.

He's your brother or something?

Boyfriend or Exboyfriend. Actually, I don't know.

Huh?

It's complicated. We had a little dispute and I break up with him.

So he isn't your boyfriend anymore. I think he doesn't deserve you anyway. I mean do you know what he said? That you're not worth it. How could you be with him? If I were you I would hit him in his fucking face. A few times.  Preferably with a chair. 

Yeah, yeah I know. I gotta go. Bye Mick.

Bye Clayton.

**Sunday 5 Oct (7:49am)**

Hey Mick. Did I wake you again?

Nope, I'm already awake. How ya doin' ?

I'm bored.

Go for a run or something.

Nah, to many people. I hate bein' in public. New York is the city that never sleeps and I'm totally sure that a lot of people are out there right now.

You're in New York? I thought you're from Chicago? Cuz you know, I found your phone here.

Just a short trip. I'll be back tomorrow.

M'Kay.

I'm still bored.

Watch a movie or go back to sleep.

Can't sleep.

Y?

I, uhm, took my meds a couple of minutes ago. They kind of keep me awake okay maybe not actually them but the call I'm waiting for.

Meds?

Yup, I'm bipolar.

Bi- what? What the fuck is that?

Manic depression.

You're depressed?

Nope, 'cause I swallow them like a good boy.

Good.

What, are you worried?

No, assface. I don't even know you.

Still. So Mick? It's only 8 AM, why you're awake? I thought it's to early for you?

Yeah, it is, but my sister wanna drag me to the mall.

Haha. Do you wanna go?

Do I look like I wanna go?

Actually I don't know how you look like.

Right. No I don't wanna fucking go, but she was all like 'You're gay Mick, you supposed to know these things. Just come with me and help me. I need your opinion.', and well here I am. Waitin' for her.

Big or little sister?

She's 21. 2 years younger than me.

You're older than me.

Oh yeah?

Yup, I'm 22.

I gotta go, my sister's here.

A'right. Have fun Mick.

 

**Tuesday 7 Oct (2:39pm)**

How was your flight?

Like every other flight I've done in my life. Horrible.

This bad, huh?

I hate it to take the plane. 

So you're back in Chicago?

Yes, for now.

Welcome back I guess. Did you read the newspaper?

Thanks. No, why?

They say that Gallagher is here, as well. 

You wanna meet him?

What? No? Why would I want to meet him?

Cuz you have the biggest crush on him.

No, I don't! 

Aw, are you sheepish Mick? ;)

Shut the fuck up. Jesus Christ. 

Come on Mickey, don't deny it. 

Stop it. 

Just admit it. 

Fuck off, Clayton.

Fine. I have a meeting now. Bye Mick. Oh and Mick? Go out, maybe you will meet him. ;)

For fuck's sake, Clayton! Just go.

**Tuesday 7 Oct (3:59 PM)**

Where are you Mick? 

 

At home?

What are you doing at home? I told you to go out! 

Why should I do that?

To meet him??

No fucking way clayton.

Come on Mick. 

Drop the topic.

Nope. I'm sure that he will like you.

First of all I'm totally sure that he will be surrounded by fucking paparazzi. Then  he doesn't even know me and he's a goddamn celebrity and I'm the dirty kid from the south side.  It doesn't fit clayton. 

Jesus Mick. I don't say that you have to marry him or something.

Why you wanna see me so badly with him? 

I don't. I just thought that you might like him. 

Doesn't mean that  I wanna actually meet him. And besides I don't even know if I like him or not, it's not like that I know his personality or something.

You will never know if you don't try,  Mick.

Jesus Christ. It's not gonna happen.

You're so stubborn. 

If you say so.

Fine then stay at home. Forever. Alone. Without anyone to fuck. Just jerk off to his picture. Yeah that's your life. Now and in the future. 'Cause you refused to go out. Coward. 

You don't know me.

I can see how you act.

Doesn't give you the right to judge me.

Yeah right I don't have the right to judge you but you judge him?

I don't. 

Yes you do. You say that you are not good enough for him 'cause you are from the south side? Guess what. He's from the south side as well. 

 So what do you think I should do? Just go there, wherever the fuck he is right now, and tell him that I wanna fuck him? I don't think so! 

Shit, Mickey. Of course not.

Whatever. I gotta go. My smokes runs out I have to go  and buy some new ones. 

Where are you gonna buy them?

Kash & Grab.

 


	2. Guess who I just saw in a fucking coffee shop.

"Ian? Are you even listing?" Lip clicks his fingers a few times to gain Ian's attention.

"Mhm, what? Oh yeah sure" he answers to his big brother, still looking at his phone screen and not even thinking about the possibility to raise his head and actually meet Lip's gaze.

He doesn't have the time to listen to him. He has to know Mickey's answer, what the older man thinks about him. Ian knows it's totally wrong to pretend to be someone else and keep telling Mickey that his name is Clayton but he just couldn't tell him the truth. Until now.

"So you want to do this?" Lip asks again.

"Do what?" The younger boy replies confused and earns an irritated look. Lip definitely seems on edge.

"The movie we were talking about the last two weeks" Ian's manager speaks up now, an old little man who always wears an expensive smoking, but before Ian could answer, his phone vibrates in his hands.

'Kash & Grab' Mickey answered him. Great, he knows where it is, he used to work there as a teenager. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll make it" he responds immediately, and gets up of his chair. Ready to go and excited like a little boy who gets a new toy car.

"Mister Gallagher, you know you have to film a few nude scenes, if you decide to do this movie, right?" Johnson, the manager, says deliberately, but Ian is already gone.

He hurries to the elevator and waits. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. A world too long, so he quickly decide to take the stairs.

He's running low on time. Who knows how far Mickey's apartment is away from the Kash & Grab. Maybe he lives nearby and needs only 2 minutes to reach it and if so, then Ian would arrive too late. He would miss the opportunity to see Mickey finally.

He appears downstairs and holds his breath for a couple of seconds. Shit. Paparazzi. A lot of them. Definitely too many people, but it doesn't matter because he just has to see the older boy. He eventually goes through the crowd until he reaches his car and gets into it.

It isn't long before he arrives in the south side of Chicago. Ian parks his new black Volvo and gets out of the car. Alright, now he has to think. What would he say when they 'accidently' meet? How would Mickey react? What he's supposed to say? 'Hey. Sorry that I lied'? No, he couldn't do that. He has to think of something better, but not right now.

First of all, he has to think of how to find him or more precisely how to even recognise him. The only things he knows about the older man is that he has knuckle tattoos, swears a lot and would let Ian fuck him. Great preconditions to find a person you've never met before. Maybe he just should begin to search for him at the Kash & Grab.

Ian starts walking and grabs his phone, unlocks it and goes trough his messages. 6 messages. 4 from Lip and 2 from Johnson. 

Lip: Are you kidding me? You can't walk out and go.

Lip: Where the fuck are you?

Lip: Stop ignoring me. 

Lip: R U okay?

Johnson: You really wanna do this movie? They need your signature.

Johnson: Call me ASAP.

Nope, not right now, he has better things to do. After he closes his chats with Lip and Johnson he opens Mickey's and scrolls down the chat he had with him. 

Mickey: Kash & Grab. 

23 minutes ago. Shit. Maybe it was too late. Maybe the older man was long gone and already at home again. He needs to know.

Ian: Where are you at the moment? 

he waits a few seconds before he receives an answer from Mickey.

Mickey: I told you. I'm on my way to the Kash & Grab. Y u wanna know this?

Ian: Just wondering. You run out of smokes, right?

Mickey: Yeah, but I already mentioned it as well, hadn't I?

Ian: Yup, you had. I just wanted to play safe. 

Mickey: A'right.

Brilliant. So he has probably a couple of minutes to buy himself a coffee. Yes, that's what he actually needs right now. Ian glances around until he spots a fancy looking coffee shop. He rushes over the street and regrets it instantly, that he sets foot in the shop. 

A group of teenage girls start to giggle and whisper secretly. "That's him!" "You think so?" "Yeah, look at his hair. It's unique. " "No it's not dumbass but it's still pretty great" "Look at him. He's so hot" "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "I hope not" "What do you think Mandy? Your next boyfriend? You'll try it?" "Sure, give me 5 minutes". 

Ian prays that they aren't speaking about him. He really doesn't have the time for something like that. But before he could take his order from the barista, he feels a little tap on his shoulder. 

"Hey, sorry but you're Ian Gallagher, right? The actor from a night to remember? My name is Mandy!" A girl with long raven black hair and ice blue eyes tells him. 

Ian nodded a little bit and tried to avoid her seductive gaze.

"Yeah, yeah I am". Ian replied to the pretty girl, and while he did it, Mandy started to play with one of her hair strands. He definitely didn't had time for something like that.

"What a coincidence! I saw your movie with my brother like 2 weeks ago. I love it! Would you mind if we take a picture together?".

"We could do a quick one, because I really have to go" he responded to her.

"It'll only take a few seconds, I promise" Mandy told him and instead of waiting for his answer, she started to prepare her phone and herself for the photo, then she eventually snuggled into his side and smiled a big sweet smile, ready to take a picture, but before she could press the button, her phone commenced to vibrate. A caller ID poped up on her screen. Mickey.

"I'm sorry. It's my brother. It won't take long, just wait a minute." Mandy answered her phone and meanwhile the redhead got his coffee from the barista, who asked him for an autograph and a picture, as well. He fished his phone out of his pocket and risked a glance at the clock. Shit, it was so late, he had to go. Now.

"What do you want?..No, I don't need anything, Mick..Not my problem douchebag..Fuck off! ..At the new coffee shop, why?..Jesus, A'right, bye". "Your brother's name is Mickey?", Mandy nodded and took her previous position next to him, before she finally shot the photo. The black-haired girl raised herself on tiptoes and pressed a peck on his cheek. "Thank you" she whispered lowly and began to smirk again. "No big deal" Ian responded with a crooked smile.

He put his phone back and was about to go but in this moment a boy stepped into the coffee shop. No, not a boy anymore, a man, a young man. 

Ian looked at him for a moment. It was a long moment, to be honest. The raven black haired man was deepend in his phone. He was short, and wore a seedy coat with boots. His hair was long on the top but short at the sides. He had gel in his hair and it looked good, too good. Ian needed to grab this hair, no matter what.

After he feasted on the hair of the other boy he let his gaze drift off further down to his hands. It was only then that he noticed it. The knuckle tattoos. Fuck U-Up. At that very instant he saw that the man took his phone away and looked straightaway to that girl, was her name Mandy? She waved at him and rose of her chair to go to him. Ian felt a distant vibration in his pocket and grabbed it again. 1 Message.

Mickey: Ay, you really have to tell me how you got that job, I need money, urgently. 

He lifted his head again and looked at the two black-haired people at the door. It had to be him. It just had to. Mandy whispered something in the other man's ear and suddenly he looked at Ian as well. He had piercing blue eyes. It was like Ian could see his soul in them if he would come closer. But he didn't. He couldn't. He felt like he was caught in his own body. Couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think straight. 

It felt like forever but it was only a few seconds in fact. The other man grabbed his phone again and began to type a message to someone, probably Ian. His phone vibrated . 1 Message.

Mickey: Guess who I just saw in a fucking coffee shop.

Ian swallowed, looked back at Mickey and meet his gaze. The older boy gave him a challenging look. Fuck, he knew it. Ian hesitated a second before he wrote back.

Ian: I don't need to guess.

After he sent it, he saw that Mickey already held his phone above his head. 

"Do you want it back?" he asked in a flat voice and Ian could see that his brows shot up to his hairline. Mandy just looked confused and crossed her arms.

Ian shook his head lightly. "No, I told you. It's yours." he answerd Mickey, unsure how to act around him. 

Ian knew that the shorter man was stubborn, so it didn't suprised him, as Mickey walked straight in his direction und pressed the mobile phone into his chest.

"I don't need it".

An with this words Mickey was gone.


	3. You know I'm gay, right?

Ian just stared at the two phones in his one hand and the coffee in the other. He didn't hesitated and threw the coffee in the next garbage can he saw. Ian hurried out of the coffe shop and tried to caught up with Mickey. The other man was already on the other side of the street, his hands in his pockets.

Ian crossed over the road until he reached Mickey. He protruded his hand in the direction of Mickey's jacket and let the second phone unnoticed fell into his pocket. It was only then that the older boy noticed him and scoffed at Ian. 

"What do you want,  _Clayton?"_ He said the name like it was poisoned. Ian winced a little.

"My middle name is Clayton." Ian attempted to soothe him. Mickey huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Don't even try to make it better." the shorter man replied, while he turned the corner, Ian still besides him. 

"Mickey, come on! I know it wasn't fair. I didn't mean to." he tried again, without success.

"Oh yeah? Which part? Where you lied to me without batting an eyelash? Or where you just let me babble about him- about you? Why didn't you just tell me straightaway? Who do you think you are? Just because you played in some movies doesn't mean you can do whatever you fucking want!" he snapped,  without even looking at him. 

 "Would you hold on for a moment? So I can explain you all this, please?" Ian begged. He needed Mickey to forgive him. 

"2 minutes. Go ahead." Mickey told him calmly. 

"Alright, look I'm sorry, really. I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted to tell you the truth but I couldn't, I was scared. I thought you would stop text me and hate me, I couldn't risk it. I just wanted you to like me and not my name or the money-". "I don't need your fucking money" Mickey interrupted him. Ian nodded a little and continued his speech. "I know it was wrong to keep my name as a secret and not to tell you the truth. I regret it. Oh god I regret it so much, Mickey. I swear. But one the other hand, you said always things about me, which makes me very insecure. You treated me like an object.  I'm not, okay? That was another reason why I couldn't tell you." Ian became silent as he saw Mickey's  facial expression. Fuck, he was upset, more than that, he was furious. 

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Mickey almost shouted. "Are you fucking kidding me? I sure as hell didn't force you to keep your mouth shut. Did I?" he clenched his hands to fists and his whole body tensed. 

Ian automatically stepped back and jerked. 

"No, I didn't say it's your fault, I just..I don't know. Sorry." he stuttered, the color drained from his face. 

"Anyway, your time's up" Mickey told him and passed Ian to walk away. 

"Wh-what?" he asked confused and turned around to see where Mickey would go. Once again he started to follow him.

"How long do you plan on following me like a lost puppy, huh? Don't you have a fucking meeting or a movie to film or something?" Mickey glared at him. Ian swallowed and tried to find the right words. He couldn't find any. 

"I don't have any appointments today" The tall man assured Mickey. He only rolled his eyes.

"Good for you." he replied, sarcasm dripped of every word. 

"Mickey, you can't be mad forever! " Ian got angry as well. He didn't know what else to say. If he would apologizing once more, then Mickey would bash his head in, so he tried another way. He had to play the same game. 

"Shut up, Gallagher." Mickey said with a threatening voice.

"Make me."

Mickey turned around and looked at the other boy in bisbelief, his eyebrows raised. The redhead's eyes were wide. He stroked his hair, Ian's words on a loop in his head, like a broken disc. He rummaged in his mind for the right words. For the right answer. But he couldn't find an acceptable result, instead he told him what he told everyone, every time. 

"Fuck off!" he replied with so much venom in his voice. Mickey didn't mean to be such an asshole. Damn it, this kid was so annoying, neddy and clingy, but also like a puppy who was kicked too many times, in the past 10 minutes. Thanks to Mickey. He sighed and went further, Ian left behind, he couldn't stand Ian's expression. 

"Mickey wait". He didn't, so Ian caught up with him and spoke again.

"I didn't mean it. Anything of that what I've done. Believe me." the younger man begged.

"Listen, Clayton or Ian, or whoever the fuck you are. Why don't you just leave me alone, huh? I seriously don't know why you still following me and I don't even know what do you want from me. Just do me a favour and go where you come from, alright?" Mickey asked him in a surprisingly soft voice. He didn't wanted to fight anymore, he just wanted to go home, watch some crap on the TV and get high. Maybe on or other beer. Was that too much to ask for?

Ian nodded slowly and swallowed hard. Mickey didn't want his company? Fine, he could handle it. He could just go home and pretend that nothing happend at all. Just like Mickey wanted him to. He just could go home, call Lip, call Johnson, tell them that he would do the movie, take his meds, take a shower and finally fall asleep. Yes, that was what he should do, what Mickey told him to do. 

"Okay, so.. I'll just..go?" Ian gestured with his hands behind him, before he turned around and left Mickey behind him. Left this street behind him, left the south side behind him. 

He grabbed his car keys out of his pockets and got in his car. Fuck, he was a real idiot. Ian started the car and drove back to his apartment. It was on the north side and big, too big for one person. He bought it after his first movie. At first it was perfect, a change to the trouble and the sound level at the gallagher house, but after a while Ian started to miss his family. It was to quiet and it was lonely. Here he could hear his own thoughts, every noise. As time passed he started to hate this place more and more. This wasn't him. He needed people around him.

He reached for his phone and dialed a number. 

"Hey Lip. It's Ian"

"Yeah, no shit. Where the fuck have you been asshole? I tried to message you but you didn't answer me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about it, had things to do. But I'm home now. Do you wanna come over with the contract? So I can sign it?"

"I'll be there in 20"

"Alright, bye"

Ian hung up and threw his phone on the couch, before he sink on it as well. He was exhausted and had a vicious headache. His head was reeling. The tall man started to rub his temples and let his head fell back at the couch. The day began good and then went to shit. Ian began to drift of as he heard a knock at the door. With a loud groan he dragged his heavy, limp body to the door and opened it. 

"You look like shit"  Lip greeted him and stepped inside, before he closed the door behind him.

"I feel like shit to be honest" he admitted and went back to the couch with his brother in tow.

"So you actually want to do this movie?" Lip asked him and leaned back. Ian just nodded and streched his hand out to take the contract out of Lip's hands. He looked at it for a while, before he spun his head to face his brother.

"You, uhm, have to do some sex scenes" Lip confessed. Ian rubbed his hand over his face and whined a little.

"Who?" he questioned and glanced at the older man. Lip became nervous.

"Women" he told him with a strained voice. 

"WOMEN?? How many of them?" Ian looked horrified and sat up. 

"3 maybe 4" Lip said, his voice fainted with each word.

"Are you kidding me? You know I'm gay, right?" he asked sharply.

"Look Ian, you only have to pretend, alright?" Lip tried to soothe his brother.

"I fucking hate you, how could you do that?" 

"You wanted me as your second manager. It was your choice." 

"I could fucking kill you, Lip"

"Yeah, I know.  So you gonna sign this or not? I mean you have to pretend that your straight at public anyway." Lip tried to convince him. 

"Fine, give me the pen."


	4. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the chapters and wrote the rest of the last chapter.

After Ian signed the contract and Lip left Ian's place, his phone started to vibrate.  _Who the hell was that?_  He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. _Mickey_. Ian hesitated for a moment, too scared that Mickey would shout at him again. But no risk no fun, right? 

Eventually he answered the phone call, but before he could say something, Mickey snapped at him. "Why the fuck did I found your fucking phone in my pocket?".

Wow, okay, he was mad. Again or still?  Ian sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Was Mickey always such a grump? It seemed like that. Well, a grump with stunningly beautiful eyes. Ian rolled his eyes even when Mickey couldn't see him and replied finally with a steady voice. "Calm down. I told you it's yours. Just keep it, Jesus Christ. Oh and by the way. If you only want to yell at me, just hung up. I'm too tired for this shit". 

Ian swore he could hear Mickey curse under his breath. Apparently he took a deep breath and answered him, now with a softer voice. "How did you do that?". 

"Well, I put it in your pocket while you were distracted with being mad at me." he replied honestly.  Ian stopped speaking for a moment, his eyes and also his mood lit up as an idea formed in his head. "But if you really don't want it, then just bring it back to me. " he continued with a smirk on his lips.

Mickey cursed again under his breath. "Fine, where the fuck do you live?" he asked. Ian's smirk  grew wider.  "I'll text you the address. See you, Mick" and with these words Ian hung up, without waiting for the answer of the other man. 

After Ian wrote Mickey the address of his apartment, he began to pace around his living room. Alright, he needed a plan. A good plan. 

_**Step 1:**  Convince Mickey to stay for more than a moment._

_**Step 2:**  Offer Mickey a drink, preferably with alcohol, maybe he will become more chatty._

_**Step 3:**  Apologize. Mickey has to forgive him. _

_**Step 4:**  Perhaps make up sex. _

Yeah, seemed definitely like a good plan.

How long will it take for Mickey to appear? Probably more than a couple of minutes. Enough to take a shower, right? He grabbed some clean clothes from his dressing room, nothing too classy, and took a quick shower. Mickey would be here soon, so he  went back to his living area, sank on his couch again and began to wait. Ian closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was just Mickey and a simple plan with 4 steps to follow. _What could possibly go wrong? Well, probably a lot_. Mickey could start to hate him even more, he could beat him up or just disappear after Ian would get his phone back. He became nervous as time passed by and his thoughts wandered from one reaction to another. 

Suddenly  Ian's telephone rang through the apartment. 

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Gallagher? I'm downstairs with a certain Mickey Milkovich. He just told me that he wants to give you your phone back? Seems a little curious, don't you think?" the receptionist asked him. 

"Nope, not curious at all. Send him upstairs, I'll wait for him."

"Just as you wish."

"Thanks Sarah" he didn't wait for anything else and just hung up.

_Alright, Calm down Ian. You have to keep a clear head. Last chance. Make or break. Always stick to the plan._

A knock. A second knock. _Oh Shit, the door, right_. Ian went straight to the frontdoor and opend it immediately.

There he was. Ruffeld hair, probably caused by the wind, flushed cheeks and this amazing eyes. Fuck the plan, he wanted him. Now. Here. 

Ian grabbed Mickey by his coat and pulled him inside, before he kicked the door close und pushed Mickey against it. He took off his coat und pressed his lips on the other mans. Ian bit and pulled at Mickey's bottem lip, and elicited a moan from him. 

"Fuck Gallagher" Mickey groaned and digged his fingers in Ians hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote smut in my entire life and I don't know if I'm gonna do that we will see.  
> I hope your not gonna hate me if I'm not gonna write smut?  
> And I hope you like this short chapter ♥
> 
> Come talk to me: ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com


	5. It's just the beginning, Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I told you I never wrote smut until know. It's the first time and it's so fucking bad, I'm sorry haha. It took me a few days and I was so uncomfortable with this whole things, don't hate me, haha. Anyway, I hope you like it anyway and happy easter. ♥

Ian  felt Mickey's hands on his hips and pressed his body against him. His kisses went further down, from his lips to his jawline, right up his neck. Mickey closed his eyes at the feel of his lips on his skin and allowed his head to fall to the side, he felt his heart pound and adrenaline rush trough his veins. Ian started to suck and lick at this spot until a  hickey began to form. Another moan,  scarcely audible. Jesus, Ian could listen to this sound all day.

Ian dropped to his knees after he was satisfied with his work. Mickey gasped as Ian's cool fingers slipped under his shirt, and travelled over his chest, he lifted the hem of his shirt a little and left a blazing trail of hot kisses down his stomach. Ian traced the waistband of Mickey's black jeans, unbuckled his belt and found his erection trough the fabric of his boxer shorts. It hardened with his touch. Mickey let out a deep groan and his hand disappeared into Ian's hair, he pulled gently while Ian tugged his jeans down completely and hastily licked his shaft. “Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher.” Mickey let out a shaky breath. A smirk played on the redheads lips.

“It's just the beginning, Mick” Ian replied and wrapped his lips around the other man's already hard cock, instantly deep throating  him. He sucked and licked him like he did it this his whole life. Ian bobbed his head fast and hallowed his cheeks, then pulled out to kiss the top of Mickey's cock and licked the precum from the tip. After that Ian took Mickey again onto his mouth, this time slowly, his hand stroked the base and his tongue slid over the shaft. It was torture.

“Be a good boy and come for me, Mickey” Ian demanded and pulled away with a wet pop, while he still jerked him off. His eyes locked with the other boy's. He looked breathless, overwhelmed and kind of excited. 

Shit, he looked so fucking hot right now. “Come on, Mickey. Come for me” Ian wrapped his lips around the top of Mickey's dick again and sucked. 

Saliva ran down his chin, but he couldn't care less at this moment, he wanted Mickey to reach his climax, caused by him. He wanted him to want more. He wanted to give him a reason to stay. After a couple seconds Mickey come down Ian's throat with a loud moan and Ian was more than willing to swallow his whole cum, before he released Mickey's cock and wiped away the saliva.

Ian got up and smirked at Mickey. “Shit, Gallagher” the dark haired man breathed out and put on his jeans, while Ian left Mickey alone in the hall and went into his living area.

“Do you want something to drink? Or something to eat?” he demands, with a muffled voice, Ian was apparently in his kitchen by now.

Mickey stared confused at his hands and shook his head even though Ian couldn't see him. “Nah, I'm good” he replied quietly. He was uncertain, didn't know what to do, go and search for Ian or just leave this building? He chose the first option. What the hell was he doing here anyway? What did he expected? Actually he didn't know. Mickey supplanted this thoughts, took a deep breath and stepped into Ian's world.

He stand in the middle of a huge room with a giant  lounge suite, a dining area and an enormous kitchen. It all looked modern, clean and intimidating. Just the opposite to his home. Ian stood there in his kitchen, even he looked so small and almost lost, while he prepared something. Probably drinks.

“Do you live alone here? This apartment is kind of large for one person, don't you think? ” he asked and looked around. A lot of unnecessary kitchen appliances, Mickey noticed. Ian perceived the question and his gaze locked with Mickey's. “Yeah, I know. I realized it after a few weeks, but the good thing is I didn't spent so much time alone here. Chris was here with me. God knows I needed the company. So it was bearable.” he smiled a little smile and gave him a glass with, probably, alcohol. Obviously Ian ignored his words from earlier.

“Chris. Your boyfriend.” Mickey pointed out and took a sip.

“Ex boyfriend.” Ian corrected him and walk over to one of the separated rooms. He turned around and looked at the other man “Come on, or do you want to spend the night in the kitchen?” a smug smile played on Ian's lips.

Mickey bit his bottom lip and followed Ian into his bedroom.

It was unsurprisingly big as well. A king size bed, a flatscreen TV, and two other doors. Mickey felt out of place and uncomfortable, but joined Ian on the bed anyway.

He sat there, leant against the headboard and glanced at the redhead. It was quiet for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Finally Ian decided to speak. “Look, Mickey, I know I said it a lot recently, but I mean it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth about me. Actually, everything I told you was true. Just you know..Sorry”. 

Mickey thought about his words before he answered him. “It's okay I guess. Everybody has their own little secret, right?” Ian nodded and turned onto his stomach. “Alright Mickey Milkovich, what is your big secret then?” he asked and perked his eyebrows up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me: ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com (actually you can come and cry with me over the season final tomorrow as well, hahahaha)


	6. Stay the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's short, too short actually, but I don't have time for anything except of school. So yeah, I'm sorry about it, but I will try to update it more often. Anyway, it's just a gap filler, but I hope you like it anyway. ♥

“Me? A secret? I don't think so, Gallagher”.

"I bet you have a secret"

Mickey slid down a bit, ignoring Ian's statement, until he lay flat on his back, one arm under his head his other on his stomach. Ian shrugged, took off his shirt and sat cross-legged next to Mickey. He had a cocky smirk on his lips and tapped with his fingers on his thigh.

“So you really have this tattoo? I never saw this in one of your movies?”, Mickey asked him with curiosity.

Ian nodded and laid closely beside Mickey. “They have to cover it up with make up while I was filming the shirtless scenes.” he replied and turned his head in Mickey's direction. The other man's gaze was towards the ceiling.

“What else do they want you to do?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Ian hesitated for a moment “I have to play straight in public. I have to look good, work out, you know? I have to behave, no drugs, no alcohol. All that stuff.”

Mickey huffed “So this is the reason why I never saw you with a girl?”

“What, you stalked me?” Ian chuckled and looked at the ceiling as well.

“Fuck off, my sister used to read these magazines about celebrities, it's not my fault that she has the biggest crush on you. Mandy tells me literally every little detail about your life. It's kind of annoying” Mickey shot back, no real heat behind his words.

“Huh, too bad I'm gay, right?”

“So you don't want to date my sister? It's a pity. She will be disappointed.”

Ian laughed “Are you serious right now? I just go down on you, what do you think? That I did it to date your sister?”

Now Mickey chuckled as well. Suddenly Ian held on, a little smile replaced his laugh. “Wow” he whispered.

Mickey abruptly stopped and looked at Ian with a concerned look on his face “What?”

“Mickey Milkovich just chuckled. I never heard you giggle before.”

“Oh fuck off.” Mickey glared as though Ian wasn’t funny, but he could feel the small smile on his face betraying him.

After Ian's comment they became quiet again. The minutes ticked away.

“Well, anyway. I gotta go now” Mickey declared and intended to stand up, but Ian had other plans.

He grabbed Mickey's wrist and pulled him back on the bed, while he straddled the other man's lap and pinned his hands above his head. Mickey shot a puzzled glance at Ian.

”What the fuck, Gallag— ”

“Don't go. Stay the night, and I'll drive you back tomorrow, I promise.” Ian begged. Mickey didn't replied for a couple of seconds and squirmed a little bit under Ian.

“You want me to stay?” he asked finally with raised eyebrows.

The redhead nodded and leaned forwards until his lips almost met Mickey's.

“Yeah, I want you to stay” he whispered against the other boys lips, before he crashed them together. Mickey instantly returned the kiss and tried to free his hands, unsuccessfully. He parted his lips and let Ian's tongue inside his mouth. But before it could go intense, Ian moved away and grinned wide at Mickey, who panted slightly. Ian licked his bottom lip and let go of Mickey.

The older man nodded eventually and followed Ian with his gaze.

“Fine, I'll stay, but no cuddling or spooning, got it?” Ian looked at him satisfied and tilted his head “What about morning blowjob's and sleeping in one bed at least?” Mickey groaned at his suggestion but consented.

After the arrangement was clear they undressed quickly and slipped under the covers.

Micky turned his head in Ian's direction and swallowed. “Hey, Ian?” he asked quietly and rubbed his hands over his face

“Huh?”

“Maybe you were right and I have a secret after all” he whispered.


	7. Not a cuddler, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably crap, I'm sorry, but I hadn't time for anything. School stresses me out so much, ugh. Hope you enjoy it anyway. ♥

Ian looked at him with startled eyes. “What kind of secret? Are you a spy or a secret agent or something like that? That would be pretty cool” Ian chuckled at this image in his head. “Oh or are you an alien? That would be awesome as well or–“

“ Jesus Christ, Gallagher, shut the fuck up I'm not a fucking alien” Ian became silent and nodded.

“So what's you secret then?” he asked low-voiced.

“I have a wife and a kid” he told him with a serious expression on his face. Ian started to laugh immediately.

“You're not really funny, you know that right, Mickey? So that's your secret? That you ain't funny at all?” Mickey snorted and turned his head away from the younger man.

“I hadn't meant it to be funny and no that is not the fucking secret asshole” he muttered under his breath as an answer but Ian apparently ignored him.

“Okay, alright, my turn. Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?” Ian asked and grinned wide. Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed before he replied.

“No”

“He's all right now. “ and again, Ian started to laugh a infectious laugh. What a beautiful sound.

“You're a fucking dork, Gallagher” Ian just shrugged and smiled at him.

“Are you tired?” he asked him after a while and rolled on his side.

“Yeah, a little bit” Mickey admitted quietly and yawned. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey on the forehead like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they were a couple for a few years now.

“Back the fuck off and stop doing this shit.”

Ian leaned back and looked confused at Mickey “Stop doing what?” Ian asked him finally.

“This” Mickey gestured between himself and the other boy, before he shoved him gently away, to his side of the bed. “I can't play girlfriend and boyfriend with you and do all this stupid stuff that couple usually do” Mickey hissed and turned his back to Ian.

“Nobody fucking asked you to.” Ian snapped back and laid down, far away from Mickey.

“Fine”

“Fine!”

It was silent after that, and neither of them had dared to speak, until Ian decided to take the first step.

“I'm sorry Mickey, I didn't mean to snap at you” he paused till he spoke up again. “Mickey?” Silence. “Good Night.” he whispered into the darkness of the room. He didn't received an answer just regular breathing of the other boy. Obviously Mickey was someone who fell very fast asleep. Great, what he's supposed to do now? Probably waiting.

“You know what? You a difficult person sometimes. But it's okay, I like challenges. Well, I must admit that I'm not a easy person either, so sorry if I will act kind of strange sometimes.” Ian shifted a little closer to Mickey, his arm touched the other ones. “You know, it's weird that I'm speaking with you, now, while you fast asleep. And you won't even know all of this by tomorrow. It doesn't matter anyway. You know what? I'm glad you stayed here, yeah, even when you won't let me touch you the way I want to. But I want to, I really want to touch you, Oh god I want it so badly, but it's okay, I can wait, take your time. I'm sure as hell that you worth every second” Ian broke off, terrified.

Mickey rolled over, so that he lay half on Ian, his arms wrapped around Ian's waist and his head on the other man's chest. Mickey mumbled something but became silent after a couple of seconds. For a moment Ian thought that Mickey might woke up, but he didn't.

Ian didn't move for a minute, afraid he could do something that would wake him up. But after a while he realized that Mickey wouldn't move anymore so he wrapped his arms around Mickey as well and caressed his back. “And you said you wouldn't cuddle, alright tough guy, alright”. That was something that Ian would love to do every night, something he actually could get used to. A fond smile played on his lips as he closed his eyes and dug his hands in Mickey's hair and after a while he could even fall asleep.

 

 

Ian's biological clock woke him up. 6 AM. Dead on time. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced for a moment at the morning sun. It seemed like a good day. An awesome day actually.

Suddenly it hit him ans he felt that, a warm, heavy body was still lying on him, Mickey's arms still wrapped around him, his head still on his chest, even one of his legs has been swung over Ian's.

 _Not a big cuddler, huh?_ He chuckled quietly, and tried to get up without waking Mickey.

Ian succeeded and made his way into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brush his teeth and tiptoed back into his master bedroom and farther into his dress room, where he grabbed a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans. After he was ready with everything that included his morning routine, he slipped out of his bedroom, leaving Mickey behind, who was still asleep, and stepped into his living area. He walked over to his kitchen, made himself some pancakes and coffee and finally settled down to enjoy his morning coffee and the newspaper.

Shortly after that he heard a Purr beside him on the ground. Cherrié, his cat sat there, waiting for her food. Ian ran his hand over her fur and stood up to give her everything she needed, extra deluxe cat food and milk. Yes, she was like a diva and ate only the deluxe food. She would never accept something that wasn't extra deluxe. That's for sure. Once she was done, she disappeared into Ian's bedroom.

A few minutes later Ian could hear a short scream from his bedroom. He laughed softly and went into the room where he saw Cherrié bolt.

Mickey was wide awake and in rage. The cat sat on his covered legs and tilted her head slightly.

“What the Fuck is that?!” Mickey asked him irritated.

Ian looked at him amused and rolled his eyes “First of all, good morning to you too and this” he held his hand in Cherrié's direction” is a cat, her name is Cherrié” he explained with a grin on his lips.

“Could you take it off of me?” he said annoyed.

“Come here baby” Ian did what he was told and put her on the ground.

“Baby?” Mickey asked with furrowed brows and stood up, before he grabbed his clothes.

“Yeah, she's my baby, you got a problem with that?”

“Whatever.”

“So, uhm, I made pancakes and coffee, and after the breakfast I can drive you home, if you want” Mickey nodded but before he could answer Ian, they heard a knock at the door.

“Alright, who's this? Never mind, how about I prepare everything for you and you open the door?” Ian asked him.

Mickey just shrugged and ambled to the door and opened it.

A man stood in front of Mickey. He was a little bit taller than him, but not as tall as Ian. “Where the fuck is Ian?”

 


	8. Toy Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's horrible and I hate it, but whatever. I know I didn't updated it and it's a long time ago that I uploaded a chapter but yeah here it is. There are probably a lot of mistakes and my sentence structure is terrible, so if you find any mistakes just tell me.

The man in front of Mickey crossed his arms and looked at him impatiently until he was tired of Mickey's confused expression and stepped into the apartment, leaving Mickey baffled at the door. First of all, who was this and why was he in such a bad mood? Mickey didn't know and followed him in the kitchen area, where the man was heading just a few seconds ago, to get some useful answers to his questions. The first thing he saw was a table full of delicious looking food and Ian, who put some fancy plates on the glass table, humming a melody. It seemed like he was preparing food for a whole soccer team, there were scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, baked eggs, toast, french toast, pancakes and waffles with various toppings, bacon and a lot more. Seemed like Gallagher had more than one quality.

»You already have a new boy toy? Really? At least now I know what your type is. The last 7 toy boy's looked the same. « The man's voice filled the room. Ian jumped with fright and went pale, letting the silverware fall, while Mickey huffed in annoyance and tried to control himself.

»Jesus fucking Christ, Chris, what the heck are you doing here? « Ian asked, gathering the cutlery up, his voice jittery. The man, Chris, strode over to the table and took a seat.

»Well, I'm here for our Wednesday lunch date like every week, don't tell me you forgot about it, dear? I wanted to remind you, but you didn't reply to my text messages, darling. « He said innocently, pounding his fingertips on the table plate and eyeing Mickey from head to toe. He smirked dirty and turned his head back to Ian. Ian stood up to his full height and now he was the one who crossed his arms » We broke up. You do remember that, right? Do you know what this means? It means that you don't get to storm into my apartment, calling me a whore and then play nice and I would really appreciate it if you would just leave. Now. « He pointed his hand toward the door with a stern look. Chris just laughed and took a croissant, dipped it into the Nutella jar and put the first piece into his mouth. »You're so sweet when you try to be serious. Just like a puppy who tries to bark for the first time. Am I right boy toy number 8? «

Mickey didn't know what to do or what to say or how to act in such a situation and just awkwardly stand there, observing the scene in front of him until Ian's ex-boyfriend suddenly talked to him, provoking Mickey already existent anger. He was ready to break Chris' nose, but was interrupted by loud hammering against the front door. Ian, visibly relieved to escape the situation, walked over to the door to open it, just to find another furious man.

»What the Fuck Ian? Why are you still home? We had a meeting like, an hour ago« he yelled while entering the living area, just to find a screaming Chris and a fuming Mickey. Ian just stood there, helplessly looking from Mickey to Chris, who held his obviously bleeding nose and then to his brother. » What the heck is Chris doing here and why is he bleeding? « Lip asked, irritated.

»I may or may not have broken his nose« Mickey confessed.

Lip turned his head in Mickey's direction and glared are him. »Who are you anyway? Jesus Christ, please don't tell me you're another toy boy. I swear to god Ian, I thought that I already told you that the press is just waiting for you to make a mistake like that! «

»Who cares about Ian's toy boy, my fucking nose is bleeding, because he thought it would be an awesome idea to hit me! «

»Shut the fuck up, Chris! « Both, Ian and Lip shouted at him. »Nobody cares about your goddamn nose. « Lip added.

»Okay, you know what, I gotta go. « Mickey mumbled between their shouting and grabbed his jacket, before he headed out.

»No, Mickey, please wait! « Ian said, following Mickey out of the apartment, leaving his ex-boyfriend and brother behind, but the hallway was empty, no Mickey in sight, just the elevator light, which told him that somebody was on their way down. Ian decided to take the stairs and catch Mickey before he had the chance to leave.

 

Downstairs he leaned against the frame of the elevator, panting and waiting for the doors to open and reveal Mickey. After five seconds he heard the ping of the elevator and lifted his head. »I'm sorry. « He said out of breath, as soon as he saw Mickey's confused expression.

»Don't you have a meeting? Or a boyfriend to take care of? « He asked and tried to pass Ian, but he blocked the whole way out of the elevator. He snorted annoyed.

»He's not my boyfriend anymore, I told you so, I promise. And yeah, I have a meeting, but I promised you to give you a ride home and I'm late anyway, plus I can't lose my job. So, here I am. «

Mickey thought it through, Ian could literally see the thinking process and how he built all his walls up again and by the look of him Ian knew that Mickey searched for an excuse. After a moment, what felt like an eternity, Mickey sighed and nodded finally. »Fine, whatever. But just a ride, alright? « Ian nodded as well and led the way back into the elevator, before he pressed the button for the underground parking garage and smirked at Mickey, who just rolled his eyes. A moment ago he was a nervous mess because his ex-boyfriend suddenly appeared and now he was all smiley and dopey.

 

The first thing Mickey saw, was a bunch of expensive cars the second thing he saw was Ian's big grin.

»Which one is yours? « Mickey asked him curiously and glanced around. »All of them« Ian answered him proudly.

»This one is Lila« he pointed to a black Bugatti and then to a white Ferrari »and this one is Olive, she's my baby, well all of them are my babies, but she's my favorite baby, ssht, don't tell the others. « Ian chuckled and took the car keys out of his jeans pocket.

»You are such a nerd. « Mickey mumbled and followed Ian to one of his cars, taking the free seat beside the driver seat. Ian started the engine and left the parking garage, asking Mickey for his address.

 

The ride was silent and Mickey looked out of the window, fumbling with his fingers. »I'm not a whore and I'm not one of your toy boys. « He stated after a while, still not looking at Ian.

Ian's fingers clung around the steering wheel, his knuckles turned white. »I know that, I'm sorry that Chris said that, he wasn't in the position to say such things about you. «

»Well, your manager assumed it as well. «

Ian snorted and nodded before he stopped the car in front of a traffic light. »He's my brother and he's just looking out for me. I did some stupid stuff in the past and he just wants to protect me. I'm going to bash his head in for you later, for saying this stuff. Oh, and thanks for breaking Chris noses, he deserved it. « Ian clarified and started the engine again, after the lights turned green.

» I didn't do it for you, I did it because he provoked me. « Ian gave him a small smile

»Still thanks. «

 

It was quiet until they reached Mickey's house. »I will be gone for 2 weeks. I have to shoot a few scenes for a movie in Paris. But after that, I mean, um –«

»Stop stuttering and spit it out, Gallagher « and there he was. The Mickey who was cold-hearted and with a defensive mechanism.

»Yeah, right, sorry, I thought maybe we could meet? For lunch or Dinner or a Drink or something like that? Maybe you could bring your sister, I heard she kind of likes me? « Mickey raised his eyebrows

» You want to go on a date with my sister? « Ian just shrugged and bit his bottom lip.

» No, of course not. I just thought that – «

»You thought what? «

»Nothing never mind. « Ian finally mumbled and slumped into his comfortable seat. »Just. Can I see you when I am back in Chicago? « He added and raised his head to look at Mickey, who had his hand on the door, ready to open it and leave Ian behind in the car. Mickey just shrugged and got out of the car, turning his head to the front door »Maybe. I gotta go. See you. «

»Yeah, see you. « Ian said, but Mickey was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com


	9. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with all my exams! Yay! Yeah it's a short chapter buuuuuut I had some math homework to do so yeah I hope you like it anyway.

The 2 weeks Ian was in Paris were very stressful. He had to be ready at 6 AM and shot scenes until Midnight, almost every day. And on top of it, he hadn't any time to text Mickey or even think about him, well, maybe it was a good thing because he didn't know where they stood at that moment. It was definitely a messed up situation, and it was Ian's fault. So after the too long flight back from Paris to Chicago, he decided to not waste time anymore and drove straight away to the address Mickey told him two weeks ago. He stood in front of the fence, picking at his nails and biting his bottom lip. He had to admit that he was a nervous mess. Mickey's house was big, too big for just one person. There was a white bench on the front porch and flower pots with various flowers and the house was flooded with light. Ian had to smile, he didn't think that Mickey would be someone, who would decorate his porch with cute little details, especially not in an area like the South Side of Chicago. Plus, it didn't match Mickey's bad boy image.

Ian climbed the stairs up off the porch and knocked three times at the door. There were voices, which came from the inside. Suddenly the door opened and a little boy peered at Ian. He had clear blue eyes and raven black hair. Just like Mickey. He actually looked like a mini version of Mickey, a shy and innocent version.

»Hey, um, does Mickey Milkovich lives here? « He asked, as he crouched down and smiled at the little boy. The boy nodded and looked at Ian with curious big wide eyes.

»And is he here right now? « Now the boy shrugged and turned his head back inside. »Mom? Is Dad here? « He yelled inside. » He's in the shower baby! « A woman from inside the house yelled back with a thick Russian accent.

Dad. Mickey was his Dad. This boy was Mickey's son. He didn't lie. He said the truth and Ian thought it was a joke.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

»He's in the shower right now« he turned his head back to Ian »You're Ian Gallagher, my mom and aunt made me watch your movies. « He added and tilted his little head, a shy smile spread across his face.

»Who are you talking to Yev? « The woman with the accent appeared behind the boy and ruffled his hair, before her gaze met Ian's. Ian stood up, waved at her and gave her a little smile, unable to do anything else. This must be the wife Mickey talked about. Great, Ian was a homewrecker. That had to be the reason why Mickey was so unapproachable, because he was in the closet and had a beautiful kid and probably a perfect wife, who would do everything for her husband.

Suddenly the woman's face lit up, she grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him into the house. The little boy, Yev, closed the door behind him.

»Um« was the only thing Ian was able to get out.

»I saw your movies. You are a great actor. Come sit. I'm cooking dinner, do you want to stay for dinner? It would be a pleasure. I heard you asked for Mickey? You know him? Are you two friends? Mickey told us about you, said that you two know each other? I couldn't believe this at first. But you have to admit that it is kind of unbelievable, yes? Боже Мой, Mandy will be so happy to meet you. Sometimes I have the feeling that she's more obsessed with you than me. Oh, I'm Svetlana by the way. « She told Ian, while pushing him in the direction of the couch. He was overwhelmed by the energetic aura Svetlana had. He couldn't even follow her words and just looked helplessly around the living room. »I hope you like spareribs« She said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

»See? I told you my mom watched every movie at least 15 times. « Yev whispered and kneeled in front of the coffee table where sheets of paper and crayons lay over the whole surface.

In the distance Ian could hear the water running, probably Mickey, who showered. Jesus Christ, why did he think that it would be a great idea to just knock at Mickey's door?

» So, your name is Yev? « The boy looked up and nodded before he shook his head » It's a nickname. My full name is Yevgeny, my mom says that's a Russian one, but nobody can pronounce it so they call me Yev. You can call me Yev too. « Yev had a bewitching and an infectious smile. Ian nodded and smiled as well. The boy looked at Ian for a while before he opened his mouth to speak again.

»Are you gay? « He asked bluntly, laying his pen aside and crossing his little arms.

Suddenly Ian felt uncomfortable. »Um, why are you asking? «

»My dad told me that he's gay. Being gay means that a man likes a man, right? Do you like my dad? « Yev then stood up from the floor and sat beside Ian, putting his little chubby hands in his lap and looking at Ian with a curious glance. Ian sighed and replied to the boy's first question, avoiding the second one. »I am gay, yeah. « He confessed. Yev grinned at him »Cool. «

He was quiet for a minute, but turned his head back to the kitchen where his mother disappeared.

»When I'm going to be older I want to be like you. My mom says that I supposed to be a successful doctor or a lawyer, but I don't want to have a boring job. « Now Ian was all eyes and looked at him interested.

»You want to be an actor? « Yevgeny nodded immediately. »Yes! « The kid seemed genuinely excited.

»Well, do you have a drama club at your school? Do you even go to school? « Yevgeny rolled his eyes and answered him. »I am 6. Of course I go to school and we have a drama club. «

»So you want to be an actor, right? Then you have to start with small baby steps. You have to join the club and snatch the best role, got it? « Ian tone was serious and the little boy nodded after every sentence »I even promise you that I'm going to be there at the opening night. Well, only if you want me to. « Now Yev was on his knees, bouncing up and down and with a big grin on his lips. »Please. Please. Please. « This Kid was the cutest thing Ian ever met or saw.

»Gallagher? What are you doing here? « A familiar voice snapped behind him.

Ian turned his head, and there he was. Mickey with damp hair and only a towel around his hips, his arms crossed and his facial expression was angry. Ian wondered if Mickey wore anything under that slack looking towel and bit his bottom lip.

»Dad, dad, guess what! Ian's going to help me with the drama club! « He almost yelled, still excited and throw his arm in the air.

»Yev, not now. Don't you have some homework to do, huh? « Yevgeny stopped bouncing and shook his head »Then go and help your mom in the kitchen, will you? « The little boy did as he was told and left the living room.

Mickey, still glaring at Ian and tapping his foot on the floor, waited for an answer.

» I, um, I somehow thought that it would be okay to visit you at your home « Ian stood up and run his hand through his hair, before he took a few steps in Mickey's direction. »Listen, I'm sorry, okay, I really thought that you just made a joke that night. I wouldn't have come here tonight if I knew that you have a perfect family and I really don't want to be the one who is going to ruin your life. And then when I realized that you didn't lie about a wife and a kid it was too late. Svetlana pulled me into the house and wanted me to stay for dinner, and I couldn't say no because I didn't dare to object. She has some scary aura and then Yev started to ask me things and I didn't want to be rude, so I replied honestly and actually he's so cute and so smart for his age, so I offer him my support and gave him some tips and – « Ian rushed through his speech in a low-key voice but was interrupted by Mickey.

»You are talking too much, Gallagher. It's okay, but warn me next time. And by the way, she's not actually my wife, well she was but we divorced and she even has a girlfriend, my sister Mandy, so please don't worry about the whole 'I'm the one who destroys Mickey life' thing. « Ian blinked a few times and stared at him.

»You okay with that? «

Mickey just nodded and pointed with his hand behind his back and then up and down his body. »I need to change, so you want to wait here, or? « A smirk spread across Ian's face. »Well, I could wait here or you could show me your bedroom? « Mickey just raised his eyebrows and smirked back at Ian, already leading the way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well smut or not to smut that's the question!


	10. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » No funny business then? « Svetlana asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms as well, still smirking. » Nope, no funny business. «

Ian was all over Mickey as soon as the door was locked. He pushed Mickey on the bed, straddling his hips. One of his hands pulled at Mickey's damp hair and the other pinned his bare hip to the mattress, holding him in place. A small moan escaped Mickey's lips as Ian began to leave feathery kisses on his jaw, his neck and finally his torso. After a minute, Mickey had enough and grabbed Ian's neck, tugging him down, before he crashed their lips together. Eager to taste him, touch him, feel him. Mickey bucked his hips in hopes of some much needed friction between him and Ian. A soft gasp left the redheads lips, grinding down on Mickey's lap, whose fingers fumbled with the buttons of Ian's white dress shirt and tugged it down his broad shoulders. His fingers traced over the tattoo on Ian's side, over his abs and down his v shaped groin. He unbuckled the button of Ian's pants and slid with his hand into the boxer briefs, stroking Ian's already semi hard cock. Ian bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress a loud moan and hiding his face in Mickey's neck. »Grab the stuff. It's in the top drawer. « Ian did as he was told and threw it next to Mickey's head. He grabbed the lube with shaking hands and uncapped the lid. »How do you like it? « Ian asked, his voice also shaking just like his hands as Mickey continued to stroke his hardening cock. Just as Mickey was about to answer, they heard a knock at the closed bedroom door.

»Dad? Mom said the dinner is ready. She told me to come get you. «

Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the door and sighed. This was a goddamn joke, right? Mickey let go of Ian and let him roll over, his breath erratic.

» Fuck, sorry. « Mickey mumbled, as he got up and put some boxer shorts and pants on and after that a clean shirt just as Ian.

»Don't worry, I can wait. And you are definitely worth it. « He winked at Mickey and smirked. »Did you just wink at me, Gallagher? Really? «

Ian just shrugged and unlocked the door, adjusting his pants to hide his shrinking boner and stepped into the hallway, where the little boy was waiting. » I asked my Mom if I could join the drama club at my school and she said I could! « Yevgeny announced excited as soon as Ian joined him in the hallway. He crouched down to be on eyes with the boy » That's great Yev, and you know what? Your Dad has my phone number so you can ask him and call me whenever you want some tips or advices or help, okay? « Yevgeny nodded and ran off into the kitchen, Ian and Mickey following him.

» You know that he's going to set his hopes high and as soon as some other kid gets the main role in the drama he will chrash down and cry for two month. I don't want to see him like this. He's a good kid, he doesen't deserve this, Gallagher. « Mickey mumbled to Ian as he sat down next to him. »I won't let this happen to him, I promiese. He also deserves to follow his dreams, don't worry about it, he will get the role he wants. I meant what I just told him. « Ian assured him in a whisper and Mickey nodded barely preceptible.

»So Ian, tell us, what are you doing nowadays? Working on new projects right now? « Svetlana asked, after she put the last plate with food an the table and sat down, opposite to Ian and Mickey. Ian was about to shovel some spare ribs and salad onto his plate as he heard Svetlana's question and raised his head. »Well actually, I just got back from Paris. I was there for two weeks, shooting some scenes for a new movie. «

Svetlana smiled at him and stood up again, reaching for a bottle of wine. »You want some?« she asked him, her thick accent dripped off every word she spoke. He shook his head »I don't drink.«

»Okay. A new movie will come soon, yes? Great. So, lets talk about how you two meet. I want to know. « Svetlana's face split into a wide grin and her whole attetion was turned towards Ian. Svetlana didn't waste any time and asked the important question, which has been burning on her tongue and waited to spill out of her mouth since Mickey told her about Ian. Well, he didn't exactly tell her, he mentioned Ian because she has been nagging him about the new phone he suddnely had. She was someone who could be so annoying that you just had to scream every little deatil in her face. And she would only be satisfied until she knew everything she wanted to know. But on the other hand, Mickey was someone who didn't let something accidently slip, and she knew it. So she had to try it with the other person who was involved. And in that case it was Ian. And to be honest, Mickey was very keen to see Ian handle the situation on his own. Even Yevgeny looked concerned and worried, he knew as well what his Mom was about to do and he didnt want Ian to say something stupid or something out of place, so his Mom wouldn't allow him to see Ian ever again.

»Um, well, so someday I somehow lost my phone and he found it, while I was on my way to New York, shooting some scenes for a movie, but it was only my second phone so I left a message with my main phone, something along the lines of 'Message me if you found this phone' and he actually did. I decided that he should keep the phone and after that we even kept messaging each other for a while. « Ian cleared his throat and looked over to Mickey who raised his eyebrows and waited for him to continue. » Maybe I should mention that I didn't tell him that it was me. I didn't lie to him, I just didn't mention my full name. After a while I went back to Chicago and he told me that he was about to go to the Kash and Grab and I just needed to see him and tell him the truth. So I did what I had to do, I left the meeting I was in and went to see him. Of course it got out of hand pretty quickly. I mean I knew he is short-tempered and all, but he wouldn't listen to me and even gave me the phone but, I still managed to sneak it into his pocket. Well it made him even more upset than he already was, so he called me that night, wanted to give me the damn phone back so I agreed and he came over, but it was late so he stayed the night. « Ian was fidgeting with his hands by now and his cheeks were redder than his hair. He was literally a nervous mess. »The next morning my brother came over and also someone I used to know, anyway they kind of offended Mickey and I gave him a ride home. And that was the last time I saw him. That was the last day I spend in chicago, because I had my flight to New York the next day, and now I'm here. That's it I guess. « Ian pressed his nails into his palm and put his fists into his lap.

Svetlana looked at him with a curious stare. Her lips spread into a grins again and she took another bite of her smashed potatous and a sip of the wine in front of her. » Stayed the night, huh? « She turned her head in Mickey's direction and he knew exactly which question would follow.

» You boyfriends now, yes? » Mickey shook his head before he answered her.

» Nope. «

Svetlana put her fork down and crossed her fingers under her chin, leaning a little bit over and eyeing Ian then Mickey. »Why not? He seems pretty decent to me. He is hot, he likes Yevgeny, has money and he even seems to like you which is miracle because you always so grumpy. « Mickey snorted and crossed his arms, his jaw tense, Ian just coughed slightly, feeling out of place more than ever. »I won't discuss this with you, ever. Especially not in front of him, alright? » He snapped at her.

» No funny business then? « Svetlana asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms as well, still smirking. » Nope, no funny business. «

Suddenly they were interrupted by a shy, tiny voice. » Mom? Can you get me some more smashis? « Svetlana's whole appearance changed and she smiled lovingly at her son. »Of course, Лапонька. «

»I'm sorry about her, she's noisy as fuck sometimes. « Mickey mumbled to Ian, while Svetlana put smashed potatous on Yevgeny's plate. But before Ian could respond Svetlana was already speaking again.

» Yevgeny told me you help him with his drama club, yes? « Ian nodded and told her everything she wanted to know, he also told her everything she wanted to know about his career and how it all started, he talked about his big family and his asshole manager who was also his brother, and even about the new movie. And somehow he managed to relax with every minute that passed. And soon he wasn't the only one who was talking, Yevgeny started to talk about his first year in school and about his teachers and new friends he made and Mickey talked about Yevgeny who grew up to fast and about funny moments which happened when he was a toddler.

And suddenly Ian didn't mind the fact that Mickey already had a family, this family in front of him wasn't perfect, sure they had their flaws but at least it seemed like they were happy, and that was more than Ian ever had in his life. He would be lying if he said he didn't want something like that. He wanted all of that. Dinner with the gathered family and laughing about stupid stuff which happened years ago, caring about each other support everyone and just being a family. And Ian was sure that he wanted it with Mickey.

 

 

The Dinner ended to soon and Ian had to say goodbye. He once again promised the little boy that he would help him with the drama club and thanked Svetlana for the delicious dinner and even asked for the recipes. He put on his coat and stepped outside on the porch, Mickey following him.

They stand there for a moment just looking into the void.

»You have a lovly family, Mickey. « Mickey snorted and smiled at him. » Yeah, they aren't to bad. But wait til you meet my sister. Then you will change your mind. «

»Nah, they are perfect the way they are. Nothing could convince me otherwise. «

»Don't get all sappy on me, Gallagher. « Mickey bumped his shoulder against Ian's and smirked. They were silent for a few minutes, and Ian decided that it was times to let Mickey go inside again, back to his family.

»Well I guess it's times to go. It was nice you know? Thanks for letting me in into your life. I know it was hard for you to do. I want you to know that you can trust me, Mickey. «

»Yeah okay, don't ruin the moment, Gallagher. Just go already. « Ian chuckeld and pulled out his carkeys out of his coat pocket, while he walked to his car.

»Ay, Ian, hold on! « He turned around and then Mickey's lips were on Ian's and he kissed him, like he was suffocating and Ian was his air, the only thing that would save him. In that moment Ian decided that kissing Mickey was the best thing in the world and he never wanted to stop. They eventually stopped kissing though, but it didn't matter, because Mickey Milkovich just kissed him and it was perfect and more than he ever dreamed of. Finally the older man turned around and went back to the porch.

Mickey had a dopey smile on his face, just like Ian, as he watched the redhead disappear into the darkness of the night.

Maybe there were a small chance that he was falling hard for Ian Gallagher, maybe that chance was even a little bit bigger than small.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The russian word in the chapter is just a pet name for a child, my aunt used to call me that so yeah, I decided that Svetlana calls Yevgeny the same. 
> 
>  Tell me what you think? Do you want me to continue this story? 
> 
> I'm done with Shameless. I'm gonna pretend that season 5 and 6 never happend and just gonna write some fanfictions to feel better about this whole mess the writer made.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: ianxxgallagher.tumblr.com


	11. Hold my hand, don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He risked a short glance at him and saw that Ian's eyes weren't any longer on the TV screen but on the palm of his hand which lay on his thigh, twitching slightly. Maybe, he wanted to grab Mickey's hand as well and squeeze it and hold it, just like Mickey wanted to do it with Ian's hand

 

A annoying loud noise pulled Ian out of his dreamland. He blinked a few times, until his eyes got used to the bright light, which flooded his bedroom and finally turned around to switch off his alarm clock. 10 Am. Wait, wasn't he supposed to wake up at 8 Am? Shit, shit, shit, he was definitely late to his meeting, his brother would be pissed, once again. Ian jumped out of bed, grabbed clean clothes and took a quick shower, before he got dressed and headed out of the door, completely forgetting about his cat which started to meow the second Ian left the apartment. He dialed his brohters phone number while he started the engine of his black bugatti and left the parking lot, noticing all the gathered paparazzi in front of his building as he passed them. After a few more seconds Lip finally answered his phone.

»Where the fuck are you, huh? You're late and not like five minutes late, no, one fucking hour, Ian. One goddamn hour where we've been all waiting for your stupid ass to show up, but guess what you didn't show up, did you. No of fucking course not. For fuck sakes, accept your responsibility already, would you? « Well, saying Lip was angry was an understatment, he was furious and about to kill Ian.

»Listen, Lip, I'm sorry, alright, I accidently overslept, I didn't hear my alarm clock the first time, but I'm on my way now, okay? «

»Oh, you're on your way, well then everythings fine, right? Jesus fucking christ, haul your ass over here. You know what? someday I won't be able to excuse your sorry ass, and then you will be the one without a job. « Ian stopped in front of a red traffic light and slumped into his seat, before he sighed and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. »Alright. Calm down, I will be there in a minute. « He hung up before Lip could say anything else and tossed the phone on the passenger seat.

 

Ian arrived to soon for his liking, parked the car, grabbed the phone and left the park garage for the office. Andrea, the secretary, greeted him with a soft smile and gave him his much needed morning coffee, as he passed her desk. She got up and was immediately close on Ian's heels, like the good assistant she was.

» Mister Phillip Gallagher seems a little bit upset since I saw him 10 minutes ago, oh and someone was calling the whole morning, wanted to talk to you, I told them your not here yet, they wanted you to call back as soon as possible. « Ian stopped suddenly and Andrea bumped into him, her cheeks reddening with the second. » Who was it? «

»They didn't leave a name. Just a number. But it seemed important. «

» Well, next time when someone call, give them my managers number so they can make an appointment. I don't have time for this kind of stuff, alright? « She nodded and wrote it down on her little notepad which she carried with her everywhere.

»Anything else? « She shook her head and walked back to her office desk.

Ian knew that she had a crush on him, Lip told him, made even jokes about it, it wasn't funny it all. He hated that he had to hide his sexuality, hated to tell every women that he wasn't interested and not because of her looks but because of other certain circumstances. And he hated to turn someone down and see hurt flashing in their eyes. And everything of this was Lip's fault, because he thought that it would be better when Ian just play straight for everyone. It's easier, he said. »Easy for who Lip, huh?«

He could feel everyone's stare on him. Jesus Christ did he just say it out loud? Suddenly the double door to the meeting room flew open and Lip appeard, more furious than ever. »Oh look who decided to join us. Sleeping beauty. « Ian rolled his eyes and shoved Lip gently back into the room, where every other important person was already waiting since 9 AM. »Shut the Fuck up, Lip. « he snapped quietly, before he took his seat and sighed.

»So, why do we have this meeting? « His press officer, Martinez, was the one who leaned over to have a better look at Ian and started to explain. » Well, your brother, Phillip, told us that you have someone new in your life? He met this someone before you flew to Paris. This someone was male. Is that right? «

Ian thought about his options. Should he lie or tell them the truth? But what was the truth, sure, they kissed once or twice, and kind of were about to have sex, but Mickey said himself that they weren't a couple or anything else. He wasn't sure how to tell them, so he did what he always does. He avoided the question. »Look who's trying to control me again? I thought this time was over? « Ian raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Lip just groaned in frustration. » Stop trying to change the topic and answer him. « That went well. It was Ian's turn to groan. »Fine, so there is someone, but he um, it's nothing serious, well at least for him I guess. We aren't in a relationship and we aren't a couple. Yet. And I'm not even sure if he wants that. «

»So you wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him? « Ian shook his head. No, he wouldn't mind, he would actual love being Mickey's boyfriend. Johnson was the one who spoke up next. »See, I told you all that we need to get him an alibi-girlfriend. «

»How about his assistent, what was her name again? Andrea? She seems innocent and sweet enough, we could create a cute story for the press. They could go out on dates, like picnics or the movie theater, for my part, they can even adopt a fucking dog, I don't care as long as the press talks about him in a good way. « Martinez suggested.

»Wait, what? An alibi-girlfriend? You are kidding right? I don't want to pretend that I am straight anymore. I want to come out! « Ian stated, while he jumped of his chair.

»Ian, stop acting like a stupid child, you can't come out, not now. «

» Jesus Christ, stop telling me what to do, Lip, you're neither our parents nor Fiona. Just stop acting like you are in charge here. «

» Well I am in charge. You made me your second manager. «

»Then act like one and stop treating me like a child. If it did escape your notice, I am a grown ass man, I can handle my life and my problems, I don't need you to make decisions for me! «

»Apparently you are about to make the wrong decisions! « That was the final straw. Ian's fist was connected with his brother's nose in a wink and he even could hear a cracking nose. Blood dropped down Lip's chin and on his white dress shirt. »You are fired. « The room went silent as Ian declared it. The only noise they could hear was Lip's whining. He turned towards everyone else in the room and continued to speak. » And if anyone has a problem with that or with the way I act or handle things, can go as well. Got it? « Ian didn't want to see their reaction or hear their replies, he just left the meeting room and went to the elevators. »Mister Gallagher, there is someone on the phone who wants to talk to you. « It was Andrea who followed him. Ian didn't even stop to walk before he answered. He even considered to ignore her for a moment, pretend he didn't hear her. »Not now. « he snapped at her and stepped into the elevator. He shouldn't be so harsh to her, it was not her fault after all.

 

» Dad, hey Dad, Dad, hey Dad, Daddy, Dad, I need to tell you something. « Yevgeny was bouncing on the bed beside Mickey, his little puckered lips next to Mickey's ear, trying to whisper, but really this kid was never good at whispering. His little chubby fingers were poking Mickey in his cheeks and his tummy.

»Daddy come on you can nap when I am ready with telling you what I have to tell! « he whined.

With a groan Mickey finally opened his eyes and glanced at his excited son. » What? I swear to god Yev, if it isn't important then I'm going to tickle you until you scream for help. « Yevgeny pouted a little bit, before he crawled on his fathers stomach and started to bounce again. » Mom says you are always so grumpy. I think she's right. « Mickey cried out as Yevgeny began to move on him. »Jesus Christ Yev, you are not two years old anymore, you are heavy as hell, get off me, please. « Yevgeny did as he was told and plopped down on the bedside next to his father again, but not without a dramatic sigh. »Grumpy old man. « Yevgeny muttered under his breath. Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked at him in disbelief. »What did you just said, huh? « Yev put his hands over his mouth to hide his smile and but giggled anyway. » I'm not old, alright? I'm only 23 years old, you know what old means? When you are older than 35, am I older than 35, Yev? «

The little boy shook his head again and grinned at Mickey » There we are. So you wanted to tell me something really important? Has is something to do with the reason why you stayed so long in school today?« Yevgeny's whole face lit up » Yeah, I asked Mrs. Cornick about the Drama Club and she told me that they meet everyday after school, so I asked her if she could call at home and tell Mom or you that I would stay in school for the afternoon. She did and told Mom everything. That's the reason why you didn't see me after your work. So she took me to the drama club and introduced me to the other kids. They are so nice dad, you should see them, one of them even shared his cookies with me and another one showed me around. It was awesome! « Yevgeny beamed with joy.

Mickey sat up and leaned against the headboard to have a better look at his son. » So you're in the Drama Club now, huh? Which role did you get? « Yevgeny just shrugged and crossed his legs, playing with the hem of his hoodie. »I don't know, we didn't discussed it today, we spoke about the musical itself. But Mrs. Cornick said that we will play a fairytale, maybe the princess and the pea. I want to be the prince so bad, daddy. «

They were interrupted by Svetlana who stuck her head into the room. »You see after him, yes? Mandy and I go on a date now. « she stated and left the room, not even waiting for an answer.

»So it's you and me now buddy. « Yevgeny's eyes went wide with amazement »Woha, can we order a lot of pizza and watch cartoons the whole night, like the last time? Can we? Please say yes daddy! « Mickey laughed softly and nodded, before he got up and went into the living room, Yevgeny following him and throwing himself on the couch next to his father. Mickey grabbed his phone and was about to dial the number of the pizza place, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a message.

_Do you wanna come over? I had an kinda awful day._

Mickey turned his head to Yev who was waiting impatiently for Mickey to order his pizza.

_Can't. Imma lil busy rn._

He didn't need to wait long for a respond. _Oh, okay._ Jesus Christ, he could literally see Ian's sad puppy eyes in front of him.

_Yeah Svetlana and my sister left for a date and I have to babysit Yev._

_You can bring him along, no problem._

Mickey sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Fine, why the fuck not.

»Ay Yev, you wanna go visit Ian instead? Tell him about the Drama Club?«

 

You can say that Yevgeny was more than thrilled to visit Ian, and that was also the reason why they were in less than 20 minutes in front of Ian's apartment complex. Sarah, the receptionist, just smiled friendly at them and nodded as they passed her and walked over to the elevators. Yevgeny was the one who pushed the button in the elevator, as soon as his dad told him on which floor Ian lived.

»Dad? Are you and Ian friends?« Yev squeezed his father's hand a little bit, and Mickey began to stroke soothingly over his hand with his thumb. Yevgeny was always afraid of elevators, since he saw a movie with his parents were an elevator just broke down and tumbled to the ground, killing all the people inside. Of course he needed some distraction. Mickey thought for a moment and eventually shrugged. »I don't know, I guess so. « The little boy stared at him confused. »But he invited you over, only friends do that, remember when Billy invited me over? We are friends since that day, so you and Ian have to be friends, too. « Mickey furrowed his eyebrows. »Well, yeah then we are friends. «

»Can I be friends with him too?« he asked suddenly after a few seconds of silence. »Yeah, sure kid. «

The elevator came to a stop and Yev relexed visibly. After Mickey let Yev knock on Ian's door, the readhead greeted both Milkoviches with a big smile on his lips and asked them in.

Mickey have never seen Ian in casual clothes before, he always wore a dress shirt and matching pants or skinny jeans, but never sweatpants. This was the first time, and he had to admit that he even looked good in sweatpants. Jesus, Ian could wear a potato bag and would still look freaking gorgeous.

»Dad, look! Ian has a fluffy fluffball! It's so soft! « He didn't even notice that Yev had let go of his hand and undressed his coat, gloves and hat, he was busy admiring Ian after all.

Eventually he peeled of his coat as well and followed Ian into the living area were his son was on the ground, petting Ian's cat. »Yev, that's not a fluffball, it's a cat. « he explained, while he took a seat at the kitchen isle. »Yeah, I know, but look, it's just so fluffy, did you ever saw something that soft? « Both men chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

»So I'm not here because of the cat, am I? You want to tell me about your day? Why it was awful? « Mickey asked, his voice soft and gentle, but Ian just shook his head and tilted his head a little, before he asked. »Yev, do you want to have something to drink, or do you want something to eat? « Yevgeny jumped of the floor and took a seat next to Mickey. »Me and my Dad were about to order a pizza before you invited us over. « he answered him bluntly like the oblivious child he was. »Yev. « Mickey muttered with a warning undertone in his voice, but Ian waved him off and already grabbed his mobile phone, dialing a number. »No, Mick, it's okay, I actually wanted to order Pizza myself before I asked you to come over. Yev what kind of pizza do you want? Mickey? « Ian took their orders, and ordered three pizzas. While they were waiting, Yev told Ian everything about his new Drama Club and the three of them moved to the big couch. The pizza arrived and after a long discusion, who should pay for the pizza because,

»No, Mickey, it's okay I can pay for the Pizza. «

»But look there are two of us and you are alone, so I should pay the pizza boy. «

»But, I already ate dinner at your house, so it's my turn to take care of the food, it's no big deal. « Yev grabbed Mickey's money out of his jeans pocket and paid the pizza boy, before he handed the Pizzas over to the grown ups and walked back to the couch where he petted the cat again. »Grown ups, unbelievable. « he said, extra loud so Ian and Mickey were able to hear him.

After they finished the Pizza, Ian told Yev about the practices he had to do as he started his own career as an actor. Of course Yevgeny was immediately hooked on the different methods, and wanted to try them. So Ian suggested a game. »Alright, listen Yev, your father and I are going to write different kind of characters on a paper and you have to come up with a short scene which includes this character, okay? « Yev nodded excited and watched Ian go to get a paper and pen. Afterwards he had the job to leave the room, to give Ian and Mickey a little time to think about some typical characters. Mickey called him in again and told him to close his eyes.

»Give me your hand Yev, okay and now spin your finger above the paper until I tell you to stop, okay and. Stop. « Yevgeny opend his eyes again and glanced at the paper. Knight who fights for her princess. The little boy grabbed a pillow for a shield and the remote controler as a sword and jumped on the coffee table, punching the air with his selfmade sword and shouting battling noises into the room until he fell on his knees, letting the remote and pillow fell as well. He pressed his hands on his tummy and yelled a painful sounding »No, you can't kill me, sir buttercup! « until he sunk farther til he was completely lying on the table. Yev formed his hand into a fist and held it high into the air. »Fine, maybe you can kill me, but tell the maid of honor that I loved her! « and with that he closed his eyes and let his hand fell next to to his head.

» Jesus Kid, that was kinda dramatic. I thought that you had to fight for your lady. « Yev sat up with a big grin on his lips and shrugged. » I fought, and I lost, every hero needs to die at some point. It was my time to die, Dad. So how was I? « He turned his head in Ian's direction, eagerly to hear his opinion. » I want to be honest with you. You were brilliant Yev, like you were born to act and be on stage. « Yevgeny's whole face lit up and his lips split into a wide smile.

»Okay, okay I want to do the next one. « His next role was a gondolier, but he had to ask Mickey at first what a gondolier even was. Yevgeny took the remote again and stepped on the table. He put his right foot on the pillow and began to make paddle movements, and suddenly he started to sing at the top of his lungs the only italian song he knew, o sole mio. Of course Ian was delighted, and told Yev how awesome he was. They repeated the game a few times, until the little boy was exhausted and finally settled next to to Mickey, snuggeling into his side. »Are you tired? « Mickey asked him, his voice gentle and calm. Yev was tired, but he didn't want to go home, so he shook his head and sat straight up. Ian smiled at him reassuringly. »How about a movie, hm? Do you want to watch a movie? « Yev agreed and chose a Disney movie.

After not even 10 minutes the boy was fast asleep and snoring softly into Mickey's side. Mickey just now realized that Ian was so close to him. Their thighs almost touching. He could feel the warmth that Ian was giving off, could even smell him. He smelled good, so good, like pepermint, expensive shampoo, cigarettes. He risked a short glance at him and saw that Ian's eyes weren't any longer on the TV screen but on the palm of his hand which lay on his thigh, twitching slightly. Maybe, he wanted to grab Mickey's hand as well and squeeze it and hold it, just like Mickey wanted to do it with Ian's hand. And he did. Mickey put his hand slowly in Ian's and interwined his fingers with hims. Ian's hand was warm and his skin was soft. Just as he imagined it. And just like that, Ian started to tell him about his day, quietly not wanting to wake Yevgeny up. He talked about how he overslept, and how upset his brother was, and how everyone treated him like a stupid child and and how everyone wanted him to be someone he wasn't, he told him about how he hit and fired Lip and how he stormed out off the office. And Mickey let him, he didn't interrupt him and just listened, squeezing his hand now and than, showing him that he was still there, that he still listened, that he cared. After Ian had finished, their sat there in silence, the movie ended a while ago, their fingers still interwined.

»Thank you. « Mickey mumbled.

»For what? «

»For supporting Yev so much, even then when you had the shittiest day ever. You know you could have tell him to fuck off but you didn't, you even played that game with him and told him how great he was doing., so yeah, thank you. «

»It's nice you know? «

»What? «

»Seeing him smile. I'm glad I could make him happy today, he made my day, he's a great kid, Mickey. You did good with him. You should be proud of youself. «

»Svetlana raised him up. «

»Don't be stupid, he looks up to you, you're his hero. You can literally see how much he loves you. «

»Yeah, maybe. Anyway, we should go, it's pretty late, Svetlana will kill me if she won't find him in bed when she's back plus we have to wait for the L.« Ian furrowed his brows. »The L? Hey, Mickey, no, look I can give you a ride home, alright? It's easier, faster and more comfy than the L and you don't have to wake him up. «

Mickey nodded and got slowly up, trying not to startle his son and eventually letting go of Ian's hand. He got the boy's coat and tried to put it carfully on him without waking him up, and somehow it actually worked out. Then he got dressed himself and lifted the sleeoing boy into his arms, who immediately snuggled into Mickey's chest. Ian opened the door and pressed the right button in the elevator and finally opend the car door for Mickey. They didn't speak while Ian was driving, not while they had nothing to say, but because they enjoyed each other presences. Ian stopped in front of the milkoviche house, saying goddbye and watching Mickey disappear into the house with Yevgeny in his arms. He didn't move for a while and stared at the long closeted door. Maybe someday, someday he could have the same like mickey. Someone who would wait for him at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,  
> \- I'm not a native speaker and English is just my third language so yeah.  
> \- If you find mistakes just tell me.  
> \- I hope you can understand it anyways.  
> \- I know it's boring right now, but I promise it gets better.
> 
> Let me now what you think? Do you want me to write another chapter?


End file.
